


遗传性审美

by Tea_xxxx



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_xxxx/pseuds/Tea_xxxx
Summary: 本宫纯为弟弟的变化感到奇怪。
Relationships: Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi
Kudos: 3





	遗传性审美

**Author's Note:**

> *辅岳，02小五组高中时期时间线  
> *大量OOC有，文艺复兴回来摸索研究人物  
> *本宫纯视角，辅岳外无任何CP，有任何倾向自由心证

本宫纯从未有一天想象过自己的弟弟会比自己先脱单。

但事情的确这么发生了。

那段对话发生得也极为平常，那天和以往的任何哪一天相比也没有任何不一样。

她只记得自己像往常那样冲晚归的弟弟吼了一句怎么才回来。她的弟弟也用着与平日无异的不耐从客厅匆匆走向自己的房间，一边扯着衬衫上的领带一边和她吵嘴。

喊喊喊，喊什么，约会去了不可以吗！

哦？倒是抖落了大新闻。随着她的一声意味不明的调侃，父母也撂下了手里的活计抬起头看他。

本宫家的气氛一向很好，父母开明，善解人意，除了有时候对自己这个儿子有点恨铁不成钢却又充满爱意的玩笑般的抱怨外这家子从来都是洋溢着欢声笑语与热烈色彩。

那时候本宫纯其实是有点不信，单方面地认为自己的小弟只是又一次的和自己顶嘴。她不怀好意地试图激怒他，问道是哪个女孩子忍得了你的脾气，怎么，你不喜欢小光了？

本宫大辅难能一见地没瞬间炸起和她闹得天翻地覆，只扯了扯嘴，敷衍道到时候再和你说啦。

做姐姐的却心下一片惊恐，难道还真是八神光？不是她看不上她弟弟觉得他没法得偿所愿，她只是真的单纯觉得他和那个女孩子不太合适。

八神光哪里都好，长得好看不说，可爱乖巧又懂事，站在那里谁又会不喜欢呢？但只是真的不适合她弟弟罢了。

她口上虽然时时调侃，但心里弟弟也是千好万好哪里都好。可她不喜欢面对八神光时她弟弟那副恨不得把一切都捧出来的样子——喜欢也好，爱也罢，只是不该那样的。何况八神光身边时时刻刻都还站着个高石岳，那男孩子和他哥哥长得不说十分也有七八分的相似，只是性格好像温软了不少，对着谁都好言好语弯着眉眼，她看着也喜欢得不行。

她也一次又一次地见过那群孩子，包括各种乱七八糟的家属。凭心而论，那俩孩子站在一起倒是极为相配，合情合理的。

好在慢慢她看弟弟也并不是真的像小时候口上说的那般迷恋八神光，看起来更像是年少时留下的情愫化成了长大后心尖上的柔软。喜欢还是喜欢，但不再是幼时非她不可的歇斯底里了。

这样讲的话她倒是乐得弟弟找了女朋友，年轻人嘛，什么年纪干什么事，这个年龄段本就该好好谈个甜甜蜜蜜的恋爱才是。

本宫纯看着弟弟少见的沉默脸，转了转眼睛然后抬头装作端详起日光灯的样子。她只是没想到现在都还在单身的她会比本宫大辅那个家伙还没市场？！

而且她看着弟弟那副不与她争执也更是平平淡淡的脸——

“还真的是和小光？”

“不是啦！”

她的弟弟终于又和往常一样，蹦到她眼前冲她扯着脖子大喊。

哦那真是太好了。

本宫纯“幸灾乐祸”地勾起了嘴角。

他们姐弟俩都没有得偿所愿，她也算没输。

本宫纯觉得自己一直没有对象，问题还是在于自己要求太高。她少女时期的暗恋对象一个石田大和一个城户修，似乎都优秀得有些过分。以至于之后她看谁好像都觉着差那么点意思，就拖拖拉拉一直单到现在。但她也不觉得有什么不好，至少喜欢石田大和这件事她是有真实地沉浸其中，也从那里获得了不少乐子。

去他的演唱会，在下面为他卖力的呐喊助威就足够让她高兴了。她并非不明白事理，说白了不就是追星吗。只是她多多少少能透过自己弟弟的那层关系可以和那人有多一层的关系，和其他人比她已经算得上近水楼台。

她缠着他，追着他，看着那大男孩儿频频露出不知如何是好的表情，她就心下溢满了恶作剧成功后的欢喜。之后她慢慢也不再像曾经表现出得那般迷恋他，对方好像也隐隐知晓了她的意思。再在演唱会或者私下里见面，她不会表现得那么狂热，他就也逐渐不会如以前那样的抗拒。交流起来平和安静许多，在偶像和粉丝下一层的关系似乎更像是弟弟们的家长。本宫纯和他倾诉完那些莫名其妙的爱意后两人对话倒有点像是切换到了兄姐们的育儿经频道。

但她自知不是什么好姐姐，对方也因为隔着那些距离而显得不是那样像标准意义上好哥哥。

那天石田大和再一次给她签完名，她坐在外面没有走，直到等着那人出来，也不知道是脑子坏了还是怎么回事就破天荒地问了一句你知道大辅在谈恋爱吗？

对方不明所以地看着她，冰蓝色的眼睛里带着名为莫名其妙的情绪看着她。像是在说这问题你都不知道我怎么知道。然后下一秒他的确就这么开口了。

“这不是觉得你和他年龄更近，也偶尔走动啊。更别说他和阿岳一直关系挺好的……”

她解释。然后大和对她笑了起来，“我的确不知道。不过真巧，阿岳也在和人交往，我连他是什么情况都不知道就别说大辅了。”

本宫纯心下大喊不好，十分戏剧性地脑补出了一个自己弟弟看着自己喜欢的女孩子和自己的好兄弟终成眷属，自己求而不得索性自暴自弃随便找了个姑娘处对象的狗血大戏。尤其一想起那天提到小光后大辅脸上莫名的表情——

她甚至都快觉得自己脑内想得乱七八糟的东西是真的了，但大辅不是那种男孩儿。

这么想着，但口里难免还是多问了一句对方，说那小光呢。

想是也没料到她这出，石田大和皱着眉端详了她一会儿，眼睛里名为莫名的情绪更多了起来。

“小光？这和小光有什么关系？”

“我是问，小光有没有谈恋爱。对吧，他们仨年龄差不多——”

金发碧眼的男人瞬间懂了她的意思，他露出了苦恼又无可奈何的表情。

“别瞎想，那仨孩子什么事儿也没有。”

她从来很相信石田大和，对方既然这么讲了她也就便这么信了。

但一直辗转反侧，她迫切地想要知道任何关于自己弟弟的那个不肯告知她的女朋友哪怕是一丝的讯息。

可她也从未想到，对她偷偷透露出那些的居然也还是八神光。

栗色短发的女孩子裹着松开了一半的红色围巾和她一起坐在咖啡店里，面前是蒸腾着热气的咖啡。

她们是偶遇，十二月的东京在那天落满了洋洋洒洒的大雪。没料到天气转变的本宫纯火急火燎地匆匆闪进路边一家咖啡店的屋檐下躲雪。她看着一片白茫茫的街道出着神，然后听到玻璃的敲击声。

八神光在玻璃的另一侧微笑着向她挥手。

“我和岳君约了一起学习，所以没事，纯姐不用着急走的。”

八神光笑着解释，然后细心地把里侧靠近暖气的位子让给她。她的确在外面冻了许久。

本宫纯其实不是很擅长应付八神光和高石岳这样的好孩子，他们一看就是那种听话懂事的弟弟妹妹，和她弟弟不一样。她见过不少次八神兄妹和那对金发兄弟手足间的互动，都是兄友弟妹恭的模样。倒是他们本宫家，一直都是鸡飞狗跳的样子。其实都没什么不好，也都很好。只是太习惯了和大辅的打闹，一时适应不了和小光这种妹妹的温吞。

她已经大四了，没什么学业上的事情需要再多上心，于是就坐在一边搓着手一边看那个女孩子安安静静地低着头在笔记上勾勾画画。

她一直觉得八神光这个名字她家里人起得很好，这个女孩子就像她的名字一样，温暖明亮，仅仅是坐在那里，就可以让你心情大好。

其实不难想象为什么大辅会从小学就开始喜欢她，这种孩子谁会不喜欢呢？

就这样想着些乱七八糟的琐事，她喝了口杯子里的咖啡，然后听见了那孩子的轻笑。

她茫然地看着那个女孩儿，直到她笑完了轻轻地说：“只是觉得纯姐真的很像大辅。”

自然是像的，姐弟嘛，骨子里多多少少都是有几分相似的。本宫纯不觉得有什么奇怪，只是对方笑得那么开心又放松，她便也能索性放下自己那些因不擅长应对而生起的拘谨。

本宫纯放下手里的杯子，把下巴放在了两手交叉支起的手背上，看着对方像是掺了蜜糖一般的眼睛。

“小光啊，姐姐问你个事儿。你愿意说就说，不愿意也没什么。”

“嗯。纯姐想问什么？”

八神光笑着看她，眼里的温柔与美好让她一时间仿佛被堵住了喉咙。

可还是要说的，她想知道。

“小光知道大辅在和什么人约会吧？”

“知道呀。不是我。”

“我知道不是小光，是小光的话那小子肯定要昭告全天下——但我现在连那孩子姓什么长什么样都不知道。”

小光依旧在笑，眼睛里亮晶晶的，却闪过几抹狡黠的光。本宫纯对着她无奈地眨了眨眼睛。

“所以啊，小光愿不愿意行行好告诉纯姐那是怎样的孩子啊？”

本宫大辅向来是敞亮的性子，他喜欢吃什么看什么玩什么，从来不屑于掩饰，像是烧灼的火焰。那对于喜欢的人自然也是一样，他曾经那么喜欢八神光，就闹得人尽皆知，恨不得全世界都知道，都知晓。

蓬勃的爱意少年人总是那么肆无忌惮地宣泄于胸口。

可现在呢？她这个做姐姐的只知道他有了个女朋友，让他晚上不乐意着家，周末也不见踪影。有一次她忘记带钥匙给弟弟打电话喊他回家开门，可过了许久也没得到对方的回复。最后才知道他和女朋友待在图书馆里看书，手机啊电子设备一类的全都锁进了外面的箱子里。他甚至还学了做菜，从日式早餐做到法式甜点。她觉着他是喜欢极了那个女孩子的，甚至不亚于当年对八神光。他愿意给那个孩子捣腾好吃的东西，愿意压着爱闹的性子安安静静地和她一起坐在书堆里看书。

那么那个女孩子呢？她也是一样喜欢她的弟弟吗？她从未见过有什么女孩子的信物出现在她弟弟的身上，更别说什么也足够倾诉爱意的东西了。

她知晓她弟弟一腔热血的性子，她喜欢她弟弟这样的不顾一切但却又害怕他被辜负了那些少年人最干净的欢喜。

八神光笑得温柔又平和，清澈的目光里透出的光像是能参透她的心。她轻轻地拉过了本宫纯的手。说出话的语调也清脆又欢愉，像是早春的湖水化开了冰。

“我不能说。得他们自己告诉你。”

“但是我可以告诉纯姐，那是个很好很好的孩子。”

“他温柔善良，说他是我见过最好的人也不为过。”

“虽然有时候也有些过分——和我们讲鬼故事，大家越怕那个小坏蛋就越开心。”

“他在乎每一个人，也对大家足够好。”

本宫纯任由眼前的女孩子温柔地握着自己的手，一字一顿地跟自己讲话。

“那么，那么是个我可以放心的孩子？”

“是的。”

八神光笑弯了那双如焦糖般甜蜜的眼。

“相信我。那是个我们大家都可以尽管放心也可以去依赖的孩子。”

本宫纯失笑，表示这怎么看都不像是形容女孩子该用的词。

八神光似是明白她笑的背后写着什么，却还是带着笑意说了下去。

“那是我们大家的 **希望** 。”

“在聊什么？这么开心的呢。”

本宫纯闻声抬头，是约好时间来学习的高石岳。她的确是有好一阵没见过这个男孩子了。好像更高，也更好看了。越长大却好像越不像大和。但也是足够令她欢喜的长相。对方笑着对他们打招呼，然后从善如流地坐下来给自己倒了杯咖啡。

她还未开口，就听身边的八神光笑着对那人说：

“我们在聊大辅的女朋友。”

女孩子似乎是故意咬重了那最后三个字。高石岳一时间被呛得厉害，他捂着嘴俯下身咳嗽，咳得都红了脸。本宫纯伸出手去顺那孩子的背脊，像是姐姐般没办法地劝诫他，不要喝那么快啊。

对方少见地红着脸对她点头，然后嘴里小声咕哝道我只是不爱喝这个。

小光不怀好意地戳穿他，笑着说谁告诉我的这家店的法式最正宗的？

男孩子就不说话了，他又咳了一会儿，然后喝了几口本宫纯倒给他的柠檬水。他低声道谢，脸慢慢得也不红了。

她是见过这两个孩子平时一来一回的斗嘴的，她觉得可爱，也没再多言。直到高石岳把背包里的几本笔记取出来递给了八神光，她觉得有点眼熟。

“唔，你们继续？别因为我停下——”

岳也开始低下头用记号笔划重点，一边干巴巴地建议。而八神光兴致冲冲地侧过头看她。

本宫纯疑惑地眨眨眼。难道还有？她以为刚刚那段就已经结束了。

“纯姐。还有一点我可以说呀？”

“放心啦，是个很漂亮的孩子。”

“嗯。不亚于大和的那种。”

“纯姐放心呀？”

本宫纯没有想明白女孩子的长相怎么能和男人去比？不过想想大和的长相的确是极为出众的。她喜欢漂亮的人，那么想来大辅也一样才对。

他们毕竟是姐弟。

而她没有注意到对面的男孩儿因窘迫再次红起来的低垂的脸。

本宫大辅向来是有什么说什么的性子。她一直这么觉得，近来却又不安地想自己对弟弟的了解会不会并不是那么精准。

从她弟弟和她讲他在和人约会已经过去好几个月了，她依旧除了去年年底在八神光那里打听来的只言片语外毫无任何有效信息。

但让她更惊讶的是她弟弟居然也没有透露出过个分毫。

这太奇怪了。

奇怪到她都快要怀疑会不会那个女孩儿只是她弟弟的臆想，或者自己产生了什么奇怪的幻觉。

可那天八神光又言之凿凿地和她叙述了那么多的“细枝末节”，根本不可能是个虚构或者幻想出来的孩子。

还是弟弟变了性子？

她想。

她和大学里的朋友聊天，女孩子们一起哄笑开来，有说弟弟只是害羞啦，也有说弟弟不想让姐姐管这么多的。还有讲说不定是怕小纯去为难那孩子喔？

怎么可能啦！她没有好气的辩解。

直到有个人讲，可能只是纯的弟弟太喜欢了吧？

喜欢到没法宣之于口，喜欢到那份感情只能塞进自己心里就再没有富裕。

她听得发愣。

她觉得那不像自己的弟弟，可谁又说得好呢？要真的，就是那么喜欢的呢？

本宫纯便愈加的好奇起来。可又无奈没时间也没机会抓住那些漫出来的边角。

直到那天她弟弟给她报备，说今天有事啦就不早回去了。她知道他肯定又是去找他喜欢得不行的女朋友，带着塞满在盒子里的点心。

她想不行，她一定要跟去看看。

然后她跟着弟弟的脚步来到晚上灯火通明的篮球场。她心下奇怪，弟弟从来是热衷足球更多一点。莫非是那姑娘的兴趣，而大辅愿意为了她一改再改自己的性子？

她便打算今天非要看个清楚才行。

明亮的场馆里有鞋子在地板上划过的摩擦声，有不绝于耳的喧闹，还有那些盛大的欢呼。

她找到了自己弟弟的影子，他们一群人坐在一起给场上的人加油助威。然后她想找那个孩子，可却没有疑似的身影。只有她弟弟和那群伙伴们挤在一起，里面还夹在着一个少见的和大家站在一起疯的石田大和。

她想她知道原因了。然后果然，她在赛场里找到了那抹金黄色。

是岳的比赛啊。

就也都能说得通了。

她这么想着走到了那群人中间。她对他们不感到陌生，他们也乐得邀请她坐下来。大辅看见她的到来愣住了一两秒，面上滑过了几分莫名的疑惑与一瞬即逝的不安，下一刻却又投入到和大家一起的加油助威呐喊声里。

那么那个孩子呢？

她没找见。却看到八神光回过身少见地看向了她，蜜糖色的眼睛里还是流淌着满满的如那天一致的笑意。

说奇怪其实也没有。

她知道大辅和岳关系很好，她看着结束的哨声吹响后自己的弟弟一步三个台阶从栏杆上跨下去然后跑到高石岳的前面拉着他蹦蹦跳跳。

远远地她看着那个金色的男孩子好像在笑着对他说什么，然后伸出了手臂拒绝他进一步的凑过来。

但是大辅从来会管这个吗？

下一秒本宫纯就看着一颗红色的脑袋和金色的脑袋凑在一起，然后他们一起回头冲他们的方向挥了挥手。

她觉得好像有什么东西在平静安和的海面下偷偷地翻腾起来。

井上京不满地站在原地冲他们大喊要他们收拾的动作麻利一点，一乘寺贤在一旁对他们笑得温吞。而八神光再一次转过头看向她，笑得还是温柔又好看。

“我们待会儿去吃夜宵。纯姐一起吗？”

她有点犹豫，她本来就是偷偷跟来的，又和那些孩子不是那么相熟。本宫纯刚想开口拒绝，大家却都叽叽喳喳地建议了起来。

“来吧来吧，没事的。”

“人多比较好玩嘛。”

“我哥哥待会儿也来的。”

城户丈笑着对她说。

好的。

那她肯定去。

大家再次笑了起来。而八神光对她意味深长地眨了眨眼。

“纯姐。”

“嗯？”

八神光欲言又止地摇了摇头。

但她觉得她自己已经知道了什么。

最后本宫大辅和她承认了。

“对啊，就是岳。怎么了吗？”

什么叫怎么了？她气得想去怒敲她弟弟的头。好在被大家一起拦了下来。

高石岳坐在一边，小心翼翼地看着她，说姐姐，我们只是想之后再告诉大家的。而且……

那男孩子没说完，就被她弟弟抢先了。

“我们也得消化一下的啊好不好！”

她气得不行。

心想你这小兔崽子有什么可消化的？约会也约了，料理也做了，图书馆也陪人家泡了。你们俩从十一岁就认识，要消化都消化多久了，现在又跟我说要消化了。

消化个头！

最后她是被大和拦下的。此时俩人颇有一种同为天涯沦落人的味道，但本宫纯觉得对方还是比她强。

她虽然一边听着她弟弟扯着脖子在那儿和她喊，但也看到另一边的兄弟俩做弟弟的眼观鼻，鼻观心地对他哥哥低下了头。

看看别人家的弟弟啊，别人家的弟弟啊！

她没忍住，这句话被她愣是喊出了声。

大家都有点发愣，直到本宫大辅气得冲她继续嚷。

“什么别人家的弟弟，现在也是你的！”

然后下一句。

“本宫纯你别想告诉我你不同意！”

她心想，哪里有我不同意的份。

但太久没和弟弟扯着脖子吼，她倒是有几分怀念。

“什么叫我同意不同意！你问过大和同不同意吗！”

然后姐弟俩真的就吵了起来。在场的不是独生子女，就是家里一派祥和且兄友弟恭的。哪里见过这样的架势，上次见这种的可能还是好多好多年前太一和大和两个人争得脸红脖子粗。

“姐姐是不喜欢吗我？”

那孩子安安静静地问她，带着点不安。

本宫纯一下子就说不出话了。她哪里会不喜欢？她只是气她兔崽子弟弟什么也不说还主意特别大，这时候还跟她扯着脖子喊一点也不顾场合。

她侧目看到大和挑了挑眉。

不是不喜欢。

然后她去摸了摸那个男孩子的头。

那是自己弟弟喜欢的人。

长着和自己迷恋的那个人极为相似的脸。

很久以后她和弟弟再讲起当时的事，她奇怪地问他，说我以为你讨厌阿岳的。

他的弟弟盘腿坐在客厅的地板上，为在沙发上看书却莫名睡着的高石岳收好了从身上滑下的书。

讨厌？红头发的男孩儿小声把这两个字吞进去又咽进来。

谁说我讨厌的。

然后一双眼睛望过来。

可能吧。

但也不妨碍喜欢。

再然后，她弟弟难得对她十分友好的笑了。

说可能血脉里就是会喜欢石田家的人吧。

曾经的石田也算。

她便觉得她或许是输了。

都喜欢上了石田家的人，但她弟弟得偿所愿。

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 辅岳真的，好可爱啊呜呜呜呜呜


End file.
